


No-one is a stranger

by Vandereer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, luffy is a tart, luffy loves his boys, no beta reader cause im not subjecting them to this, or established relationships more like, sanji is jealous, zoro's just here for a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: The Monster Trio have a nice relaxing bath.





	No-one is a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that bit in Film Z when they're in the bath house? Uh. Yeah. If you know me and my writing you may be wondering… What the fuck is this? Where did it come from? To this I have several answers:  
> 1) It just happened.  
> 2) I’m gay.  
> 3) I’m a thembo  
> 4) Leave me alone  
> 5) Enjoy.  
> (Also I recommend the song Breathe by Puscifer... just because.)

The assassins had caught them with their pants down. Literally.

Sanji had just tied the white sheet around his waist, about to step into the steaming hot spring when the men in robes and masks had burst out of the bushes. Spouting some crap about being the White Lily Group… or the Red Lily Group, the name was forgotten as quickly as he stomped them into the dirt.

Even naked and soaked to the bone Luffy had demolished their leader, sending him flying into the bar and sending the others packing. Since they came to Wano, land of poisoned food and starving prisoners, he somehow managed to defy all logic and practically double in muscle mass.

The other patrons scattered as soon as the fighting broke out, meaning they had the entirety of the hot spring to themselves. Even if it was a little smashed-up and broken.

Sanji managed to find a small first aid kit in the wreckage and set about cleaning a small cut on Luffy’s forehead, the only injury any of them had sustained in the fight. And that was only from a flying splinter of wood from Zoro smashing one of their heads into a massage table. Once the bounty hunters had gone packing, the three of them had gone straight back to what they had come for, a nice hot bath.

Sanji sits with Luffy with their legs in the water while Zoro is already lounging in the hottest part of the pool like he's part dragon.

“Hold still.” Sanji snaps as he holds Luffy’s chin, the stinging antiseptic is making him wriggle so much it’s hard to keep a hold on him. 

“You gonna kiss it better Sanji?” Luffy says, smiling hopefully.

“Shut up.”

“ _Zoro_ would kiss it better.”

Sanji glares at the swordsman, sitting with water up to his chin and a damp towel over his head. He opens his eye and nods seriously. Sanji sticks a bandage over the cut, then obliges him by pressing his lips to it. Luffy grins and chuckles.

“Thanks, Sanji!”

Luffy hops into the spring, nearly slipping under the water like a wet noodle before Zoro sits him upright. Sanji can’t imagine how awful it must feel to have the strength in your body sapped when making contact with water, but Luffy seems to enjoy it as long as Zoro and Sanji are there to make sure he’s safe. He sighs happily and rests his chin on Zoro’s shoulder. A small bubble of resentment builds inside Sanji as he lights up a cigarette. Even though Luffy does his best to spend equal amounts of time with every member of the crew, it feels like it’s Zoro who gets the lion’s share of it.

"Honestly, we can't go anywhere without being hounded these days." Sanji says.

" _We_ can't, _you_ would probably be fine." Zoro says quietly.

He puffs smoke into his face and he gets a glare in return, the kind that told him he would try to dunk his head into the water if he wasn't holding onto Luffy.

“Zoro… I’m too hot.” Luffy whines, as if he couldn’t just let go of Zoro and move to a different spot.

“Alright, captain.”

Zoro tosses him over his shoulder and lays him on the slate tiles, his skin steaming from the bath.

“You okay?” Zoro asks him.

Luffy smiles and stretches languidly in response, letting the wet sheet over his waist fall to one side. Just then, it occurs to Sanji that he meant something else by being ‘too hot’.

Zoro runs his hand over Luffy's broad chest and kisses around the X-shaped scar, then Luffy grabs his wet hair and pulls his head down to kiss him.

A pit opens up in Sanji’s chest, the water threatens to boil him as his Diable Jambe flares up. It's always the first mate, just because the bastard had the honor of meeting him first.

"Honestly, do you two have no shame?' Sanji says irritably.

"Nope." they say in unison. Predictable response. Sanji watches, his own cock starting to throb as Zoro pushes Luffy's thigh up and rubs little circles around his ass.

"If you don't want to watch, just leave. Dumb cook." Zoro growls over his shoulder.

He bristles at that and tosses his cigarette into the water. They look content enough together that Sanji would consider getting up and leaving them to it if he weren’t so annoyed. Luffy’s dark eyes fix on Sanji. The look says _come here, love me._

Zoro grabs a bottle of massage oil from the broken table nearby. The sight of Luffy’s abdominal muscles fluttering and lips parting as Zoro’s finger slides inside him is too beautiful by far. Sanji stands up and gets out of the bath, determined to not let the bastard have Luffy all to himself.

As Sanji presses himself to Luffy’s other side, Zoro shoots him a grumpy look, while Luffy grins at them both.

"Zoro doesn't like sharing," he says, prodding Zoro's cheek with a finger, “but I do.” 

Luffy lets out the most beautiful hitching groan as Zoro slides another finger up inside him and starts to stretch him out, an easy task considering he’s still weakened by the water covering his body. 

Zoro shoots Sanji a mean little smirk, one that says _do better than that, dipshit._

He ignores Zoro’s leg attempting to kick him away and reaches for the bottle of oil, spilling half of it over Luffy’s thighs in his haste to touch him. He ignores the amused looks the other men give him and starts to stroke Luffy’s dick up and down.

“Mm, Sanji…” Luffy says with a smile, panting in his face as he writhes over Zoro's muscular fingers.

Their tongues meet as Sanji swipes his thumb over Luffy’s swollen pink tip in little teasing strokes.

Zoro takes out his annoyingly huge cock, another thing he hates the man for. He presses it to Luffy’s ass and slips inside with a lazy movement of his hips. It’s Sanji that Luffy grips onto though, his nails digging into his shoulder and a feverish look in his eyes. 

“I want... both of you.” Luffy pants, his voice low and husky.

“Hey, I’m not gonna be having your sloppy seconds.” Sanji snarls at Zoro, “I’m going first!” The marimo merely snorts and mumbles with pleasure as he penetrates deeper into Luffy’s body.

“No… at the same time.”  
They share a quick, confused glance, then Zoro’s eye widens. Sanji is wondering how this is going to work when - _duh_ , _he’s rubber._

He swallows his mild disgust of pressing his dick to the marimo’s long enough to ease himself in. 

It’s too much, it’s _far_ too much. Luffy clamps a hand over his mouth and whimpers, Zoro bites down on his lower lip so hard a drop of blood wells in his teeth and Sanji has to squeeze down hard on the base of his cock to stop himself from losing it immediately. He’s feeling more of Zoro than he’d like as Luffy’s ass wedges their dicks together tight, but he can’t help but groan when Zoro starts moving his hips again. 

Their bodies move like a fight, a battle to see who can make their captain moan the loudest, or who can leave the deepest love bites in his skin. He’s loathe to admit it when the sensation of being forced against Zoro's thick cock starts to feel kinda good.

“Harder… Sanji.” Luffy says, shuddering as two sets of hips slam into him at once. Sanji bites his lip and frowns slightly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Sanji grips onto his thighs hard as he tries to get some purchase on his oily skin. He fucks into him so hard Luffy lets out a yell and Zoro lets out a startled groan.

“Yeah, like that, you’re doing so good.” Luffy says.

 _Fuck_. Luffy knows him too well. The hand winding into his hair and lips muttering encouragements and praises send him right over the edge. A line of drool spills over Sanji’s lower lip as he succumbs to the most intense orgasm of his life, knees trembling and threatening to buckle. Luffy loses it moments later, desperately clinging to Sanji’s shoulder. He has to give it to Zoro, who has enough self control to not come before Luffy does. So little room is left that their come starts spilling out, making Luffy tremble as the hot liquid runs down his thighs.

He slowly pulls out, pausing to admire the fine mess they’ve made of their captain, not to mention the tiles. He would feel disgust at Zoro’s come touching his skin, but they’re covered in so much it’s hard to tell whose is whose.

Sanji leaves a trail of bites and kisses down Luffy’s throat, while Zoro collapses with his face in the curve of Luffy’s shoulder.

"You made the stupidest face just now." he mutters.

"Yeah well you sound like a gorilla with sinus problems." Sanji mutters back.

Luffy's chuckle cuts between them.

"Guys, you were both amazing."

Luffy wraps his arms around both of them. While it would be nice to hear ‘especially you Sanji’ he lets it go. He’s proved that he’s got room for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps the top of Luffy's head*. “THIS CAPTAIN CAN FIT SO MUCH COCK”  
> …I can feel my future career in writing dissolving before my eyes. I'm gonna go now.


End file.
